A New Beginning
by LunarandLoveless
Summary: Christie takes the role as the new slayer after Buffy dies. on her first night of patrol she meets Spike. (story features POV (point of view) from all characters.)


Disclaimer: I'm new at writing fan-fiction so please review so I'll know how to improve. I'll give you another chapter later. Blessed be. *~Lunar~and~Loveless~*  
  
Chapter 1 ~Christie's POV~  
  
I opened the metal gate and took a step forward. "Gives a new meaning to the grave yard shift." I thought. It was my first night on patrol as the new slayer. I stepped quietly not wanting to draw attention to myself if there was any demons around. I clutched my wooden stake close to me. I heard a clunk behind me. I turned on my heels to find myself face to face with a, sort of, man with bleach blonde hair, dressed in black leather. A shiver ran down my spine. "is it wrong that im attracted to a vampire?" I thought, since that's what he had to be. Our eyes were locked for a moment and then I slowly removed my stake from my sleeve so that the man wouldn't notice. Once in my hand I slowly raised my arm up to stake him, then, "you might not want to do that, love." He spoke in a British accent, not even looking down at the stake. "And why not?" I asked, pausing, but keeping my grip. "Well, you could dust me now or tie me to that there tree to till sunrise, but you would never find out who I am." Who did this guy think he was? He's a vampire who obviously knows I'm the slayer and he expects me to have a conversation about the weather with him? "Please inform me as to why I should care." "You see love, I'm a different kind of vampire." "Oh, okay. That's original." "Why so bitter? First night on the job and you've already got your panties in a bunch. You better learn to be more optimistic or you'll never last in this job, Christie." "How do you know my name?" "Don't you think that I would learn who the new slayer was before she learned who I was. It's the best thing to do when you want to help her. Or in your case, do her." He felt his hand up my thigh. "Pervert." "Bloody hell, love. I was just trying to warm up to you." "You want to warm up to me," I pushed my body against his and wrapped my arms around his neck. I brought my lips to his ear and whispered "or do you want to warm me up?" He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Which ever you want, I'm good in both areas." With that I put my head on his shoulder and went to clasp his hands, which still remained around my waist. I grabbed them and spun him around and then pinned him on the ground. That should show him. "You want it now, here?" he remarked sleazily. I brought my fist to my shoulder and through a powerful left jab into his face. It struck hard. "Bloody hell! Do you always come on to people that way?" He used a mount move I learned in training. Damn it, now he was on top. "Do you really want to fight me, love?" His fist was froze a half an inch away from my cheek. A drop of sweat rolled down my forehead. "I think you had right the first time." He helped me up and patrolled with me the rest of the night. He insisted that such a delicate rose shouldn't be in such a deadly place, at least not until she got her thorns. What a dark romantic. Spike told me about his adventures with Buffy and the gang. He didn't touch much on his personal relationship with her, though. He told about the chip that made it so he could only fight demons. He explained about angel, too. By the end of the night he tried to put the moves on me. I kicked his ass, but I knew he liked it. I had come to the conclusion that he would be useful in business, ONLY.  
  
~Spike's POV~  
  
she was so into me. I saw her walk into the graveyard and knew that I'd get some of that, even if not right away. The whole tough girl, don't touch me thing didn't fool anyone. I could feel the way she wanted me when she asked me if I wanted to warm up to her or warm her up. The other things were a show. The weird thing is that she reminded me of Buffy. Not only her blonde hair and beautiful face that was perfectly shadowed by the moon but her "I don't give a bloody hell" attitude, too. I'm just glad she doesn't have an angel. She was a bit of a bitch though. 


End file.
